


[Podfic] Homo Homini Lupus Est (Man Is Wolf To Man)

by Chantress



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Animalistic, Apologies, Audio Format: MP3, Captivity, Competent Jaskier | Dandelion, Feral Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Rescue, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: More than a year after the disastrous dragon hunt and its aftermath, Geralt needs rescuing, and Jaskier may be the only person who can manage to free him.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] Homo Homini Lupus Est (Man Is Wolf To Man)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jetainia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Homo Homini Lupus Est (Man Is Wolf To Man)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130336) by [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/pseuds/inexplicifics). 



> Podficced for Jetpods for ITPE 2020!

**Title:** Homo Homini Lupus Est (Man Is Wolf To Man)  
 **Author:** inexplicifics  
 **Reader:** Chantress  
 **Fandom:** The Witcher  
 **Pairing:** gen  
 **Rating:** Teen & Up  
 **Length and format:** 01:00:25, mp3  
 **Warnings:** none

**Download link:** [Here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/nii2blo9xcxcagx/H%2Am%2A_Homini_Lupus_Est_%2528Man_Is_Wolf_To_Man%2529.mp3/file)


End file.
